Talk:German Army
Flag We've got to be careful with the flag here, did Germany become the Weimar Republic after 1918, did Berlin fall to Communists when Communism was never put into practice beforehand? Resistance: Retribution might have the answers but this is a bit of a loophole. We have to be careful not to create our own non-canon. Using the Iron Cross alone might be safer? P.S. thank you for keeping this wiki active. Sorofin 16:28, July 25, 2017 (UTC) You are absolutely right, when I create new historical pages I want to be as correct as I can be with the information. It has to fit into the Resistance universe and the information has to be correct, sometimes that can be a difficult task but I try my best. When I'm not sure about if something happened or not, I don't add it and I do a lot of research before adding new information. I think it is important to gather information from multiple sources, especially the games, as they are the most important sources. As for the Weimar Republic: I found a link to a Resistance: Fall of Man viral website, on that website there is a lot of information about Germany and it did became the Weimar Republic. You should check out the website :) Fakeguy221 (talk) 17:17, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Forgot that gem and yes you are right, September 1930 - Weimar Republic - even though it is completely contradicted by 'October 1917 - Socialist Bolshevik Party broken up'. I assume we have to believe those in Karl Marx's homeland decided to try anyway leading to the same consequences. That map at the beginning is post-1992, regarding post-yugoslavia countries. Oh well. When I used to do mass edits I would have like five Resistance wiki pages open, plus actual source, plus my handwritten notes, plus any other sources to make sure it was as correct as possible ahha. Sorofin 20:55, July 26, 2017 (UTC) You know that in 1930 (in the Resistance Universe) the Weimar Republic triumphed over the Nationalist Socialist Party? The Nationalist Socialist Party was not a Communist party, the Socialist Bolshevik Party was a Communist party. But you are right about that map in the beginning, it is full of mistakes. Fakeguy221 (talk) 09:30, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I am fully aware of that, I have studied Germany from 1871 to 1939. I was talking about the Spartacist revolution that sprung up in Berlin in 1919 after the First World War led by Spartacists Liebknecht and Rosa Luxemburg. After Kaiser Wilhelm II abdicated, power was granted to the party in control of the Reichstag. Liebkneckt and Luxemburg founded the KPD (Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands) who desired to turn Germany into a state similar to Bolshevik Russia. The uprising was on the verge of taking over Berlin, so Ebert, the Chancellor, called in the soldiers. The fighting was so severe that no one could govern in Berlin, forcing the Reichstag to move to Weimar to avoid political assassinations and thus the Weimar Republic was formed. Moving to Weimar greatly undermined the Reichstag's power and despite economic successes with Gustav Stresemann, the government was always seen as inferior and proxy. The move was one of the reasons how Hitler ended up as Chancellor in 1933; other reason's were: the Wall Street Crash of 1929 rendering the Middle-class poor, Proportional Representation meaning that extreme parties stopped politics being performed, the increased use of Article 48 - allowing the Chancellor to rule by decree and Former Chancellor Franz von Papen's hunger for power. History lesson aside, heheh, the Spartacist Revolution of 1919 was inspired by the success of the Bolshevik Revolution two years prior, this created the Weimar Republic. I just assume game developers would not study Germany as much as I had ahaha Sorofin 11:32, July 27, 2017 (UTC)